Teach Me
by Trinityangel
Summary: Short story about Domon and Rain on a rainy day. Fluff Warning! PG-13 for adult situations, and limeyness, I think...Lol. Please R/R^^
1. Teach Me

Teach Me  
By: Trinity Angel  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Curiously, Rain peeked around the door frame into the garage where she knew Domon was training. She glued her eyes to his form, unconsciously tracing the contours of his back through the damp material of his forest green shirt. It was moments like these when she caught her mind desiring a chance to trace those same curves with her fingers.   
  
Closing her cerulean eyes, she attuned her ears to the sound of her namesake falling against the large glass windows that surrounded the warehouse that they occupied for the moment. Usually he trained outside, but due to the fact that it was pouring he had decided against it this time. It couldn't be said for all times though. Apparently he'd learned his lesson about training in the rain. Rain lifted a hand to stifle a giggle at the thought of Mr. Domon 'I'm invincible' Kasshu in bed for a week after that, living off of canned soup and toast (the only things he trusted her to cook). However her movement wasn't quick enough and somehow, Domon had heard her.  
  
"You shouldn't bother me when I'm training. I hate it when you do that, you know."  
  
Rain blinked a few times and dropped her hand from her mouth, her other hand clutching the towel and the water bottle. This time she'd brought a back up plan. Disenchanted by his abrasive words, Rain's blue eyes fell to the floor. For a second, her shoulders drooping in defeat. Nothing ever changed with him. He didn't even bother with a greeting, he never did. Sighing dismissible, she stepped into the room and held up the water bottle and fluffy white towel, quickly hiding her crestfallen expression behind a placid smile.  
  
"You've been training for five hours, Domon. I just thought..."  
  
She paused. It wasn't like her thought mattered to him...better take a different approach.  
  
"You really need to drink some water to replenish the fluids you've expended. "  
  
Glancing over his shoulder, Domon looked toward the door, a small giggle interrupting his calm state of mind. Lowering his arms to his side he started to scold Rain again, but the sight of her standing there, looking so disconsolate, halted any further words. Maybe he had been a little harsh. Turning forward, Domon lowered his head slightly, bewildered at the pang in his heart. It was always the same. He never really meant to make her sad, but by the time he realized he had, the damage was already done. Shaking his head, Domon crossed his arms and turned around, trying to hide his puzzlement with an annoyed expression. Sighing, he reasoned it was absolutely futile to argue with Rain when she'd taken on her 'doctor' tone of voice. Rolling his eyes he turned on his heel and walked to a wooden crate, still pondering over the sudden rise of emotions. Placing one hand flat on the crate's surface, Domon hopped on top of it with ease. Huffing like a reprimanded child, he sat down and crossed his legs together.  
  
Rain smiled triumphantly, knowing she had won the battle and walked over to where he was seated. Standing next to the crate, Rain set the water bottle down and threw the towel at Domon's face. Resting her elbows against the top of the crate, she leaned back casually, turning her head in time to see Domon snatch the towel out of the air with ease.   
  
"Having fun?"  
  
Rain raised an eyebrow and tried to initiate a feeble conversation. A conversation, that was abruptly adjourned when Domon answered with his usual silence. Sighing heavily, Rain's shoulders fell again as she lowered her head to stare at her shoes. Things between them were becoming so predictable. It was as though nothing had changed. Dejected, Rain lowered her eyes and stood in what was becoming a tedious silence. She should have known this was how it was going to be. Domon wasn't exactly eloquent when it came to speaking to her. To be honest, he wasn't eloquent period. But somewhere deep inside of her head, she held the hope that maybe, just maybe he'd open up to her. What a laughable idea that had been. If he wouldn't open up to their friends, then what in the world made her think that he'd open up to her? Maybe it was the tiny part of her that assumed that since they'd shared everything as children, the bond that took place almost ten years ago would still be fully intact. Well, whatever part it was, Rain was convinced it was wrong. All those words he'd said to get her back were exactly what she called them. Words. And that was all they were ever going to be.   
  
_Words._  
  
Disappointed, and on the verge of tears, Rain started to push away from the crates when she felt something holding on to a good chunk of her hair. Letting out a little yelp of pain, she turned her head and shifted her eyes to see just what it was that was keeping her to this spot when all she wanted to do was run away.   
  
Domon stared wide-eyed at his fist, which was closed around a piece of Rain's cinnamon tresses. Why he had grabbed her hair, he wasn't exactly sure. Part of it was that he really didn't want her to go, and maybe the rest of it was just him being childish. All he knew was that he had to do something when he saw her mood change like it did before. A portion of him admitted that he had never noticed just how much of an effect he had on her emotions. As she turned around, his fingers loosened quickly, a slight blush tinting his usually stoic face. Dropping his hand back to his lap, he adverted his nervous gaze from her questioning one, frowning at himself as soon as he was out of her her line of sight.  
  
Rain tilted her head and lifted a small hand to brush her hair behind her ear. Her fingers lingered, toying with the strands she had been neglecting. Lately she'd thought about cutting it, annoyed with it's current, right above her shoulders, length. Either it would be short or it would be long, she hated the way it was now.   
  
"Is that a sign that you don't like my hair?"  
  
Lifting her eyebrow slightly, Rain lowered her hand back to her side and with a surprising amount of ease, hoisted herself up onto the crate next to Domon. She wasn't sure what he meant by his little action, but she decided to take it as a sign that he didn't exactly abhor her as she'd thought lately. Crossing her ankles, Rain settled into what she was sure was going to be another annoying silence. However, this time she was mistaken.  
  
"I never said that..."  
  
Rain blinked, before shrugging her shoulders.   
  
"You didn't say anything, so I just assumed-"  
  
"You really shouldn't assume."  
  
Domon flinched inwardly as he noticed Rain flinch outwardly. Holding onto his towel, he pressed it to his moist face. Untying his red bandana, he set it over his lap and pushed his hands through his hair. No matter what he tried, he was also so coarse with her. Lifting his head, he looked back to Rain, his eyes unconsciously drawn to the long, pale leg she was hugging. With a sigh he shifted slightly one leg up, and shifted the other until his achilles tendon was pressed against the front of his ankle. Biting down on to his lip, he lowered his eyes and draped his arm over his upraised knee. Pressing his free hand against the crate, he slid it back slightly until it rested next to Rain's hip. Tossing an idea around in his head Domon glanced back toward Rain and let himself move on impulse.   
  
Lifting his hand from his knee, he reached over and cupped her face with one hand, turning her towards him. Leaning in, Domon closed his eyes and flushed as a cherry, placed a quick awkward kiss on Rain's unsuspecting lips. Flustered, Domon quickly turned away, trying to hide his face from what he knew would be a dumbfounded stare. What the hell was he thinking??  
  
Rain stared at Domon, completely dumbstruck. Unknowingly, her hand slowly slithered up to her lips where she pressed her fingertips to where she thought she just received a kiss.  
  
_ 'He didn't...'_  
  
"D-Domon..."  
  
His name came out as a breathy whisper, rather than the questioning tone she had heard in her head. Clearing her throat Rain pressed her hand to her neck, feeling that the skin was already starting to flush. Opening her mouth, she closed it again and tried desperately to gather her wits. Finally she figured out what she was trying to say and with another pause, she bypassed his name and simply asked her question all the while staring at him with bewilderment.  
  
"W-what was that for?"  
  
Had she not been staring at him, she might have missed his small shrug to her question. Frowning slightly, Rain tilted her head, puzzled, but it didn't last long. At last, her lips pulled at the corners, forming a complacent smiled. Mimicking Domon's previous action, Rain easily turned him to face her, using only two fingertips. Pulling both legs up onto the crate, Rain kneeled next to the King of Hearts and met his withdrawn gaze with one of certainty. He obviously wasn't as confident as Chibodee, or even as chivalrous as George, but he was her Domon, she'd take him just the way he was. Temper and all.  
  
Domon felt his cheeks heat up with what was obviously a blush, but he couldn't turn away. It was only taking her two fingertips against his chin to make him feel as though his body had been dunked in a vat of dry ice. Oh how he wished he could get away from her incendiary gaze, but she held him fast with the same magic that always made his heart race and made him want to keep her safe from everything. After all, she did mean the world to him, even if he was too stubborn to admit it to anyone else, let alone himself.  
  
"Care to try that again?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Rain's smile spread into a grin as she caught him off guard and when her meaning finally did soak in, she was rewarded with another few shades of red.   
  
"That kiss?"  
  
Domon mumbled something and had Rain not been kneeling so close to him, she just might have missed it. She had almost forgotten that he'd been away for all of his teenage years which meant that dating was out of the question. Remembering this, it wasn't so hard to see why he would say something like 'I don't know how'. Unlike Rain herself, who had had enough contact with the opposite sex, to consider herself no longer a 'novice' Domon really was uninformed when it came to this aspect of relationships. Raising an eyebrow she still grinned, for once feeling like she could teach him something.   
  
"Let me teach you..."  
  
Domon started to move back, but Rain slipped her hand behind him, pressing her palm flatly against his spine. Arching forward, Domon was caught off guard when he in essence smashed his face against Rain's. Eyes wide, he sat unmoving as Rain's lips teased his mouth. Tentatively, Domon's eyes grew heavy and slid downward until they were closed , leaving him to concentrate on the rest of his senses. The kiss started light, but after a moment or two, it was obvious to see that things were getting heavy. Hesitantly, Domon lifted his hands from the crate and slid them to Rain's waist, his fingertips barely keep hold. Something inside of him that had always remained reticent was surfacing. Pushing and shoving it's way out until Domon's hands had firmly grasped Rain's hips. Driven by the intensity of the moment, Domon leaned further into the kiss, devouring every inch of her mouth, intoxicated by the scent of her perfume mingling with her shampoo. Or maybe it was the taste of her, his tongue every once and a while identifying the slightest hint of peppermint. Whatever it was, it left him as breathless as her when they finally pulled away. Tugging on her hips, he eased her body down until she rested between his crossed legs. Slowly, Domon lifted his deep eyes to meet Rain's dazed aqua ones. It was obvious to anyone, even through his half lidded that this girl reclining comfortably in his lap had awoken something deep within him. Something that until this moment, he hadn't even known existed.   
  
Prying her eyes from his, Rain lowered her gaze to his still parted mouth, focusing on his damp lips. He had never ceased to amaze her. For this being his first kiss, there was no way she should be this breathless, this high. Her feelings of neglect were quickly forgotten, leaving behind only a curiousity as to just how for he would go, and a lusting so strong that she never wanted to release him from her sight...from her touch again. Inching forward again, Rain loomed over his lips, allowing them to barely make contact with his.   
  
"Well?"  
  
Her breathy whisper earned her a smirk, his lips twitching as he tried to hide his smile. But perhaps, the best moment was the rasping demand he whispered in return.  
  
"Teach me more...now."  
  
  
  
  
_~*Actions always speak louder than words*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_  
I dunno where this one came from, Lol. I had started it a few days back and figured, 'what the hell, finish it! SO AH DID MWAHAHA. Yeah this really doesn't have a point to it except that I felt like writing something. Cackle^^ So I hope you enjoyed more pointless fluff, and please, look for more soon! Why? Because fluff is what I do.   
Oh, no worries, I haven't forgotten about This Time Around, it's just that we're having s'more creative differences, but I think we've got them worked out now, so there will be a chapter out soon^^ In fact I'm going to work on it today =p  
  
~*Shameless Plug*~  
  
  
VISIT THIS SITE O_O  
Yes ladies and gentlemen, the link above is a link to what just maybe be the only Domon and Rain Shrine. Created by none other than moi ^^! Honestly, those two so deserve a shrine. Anyway, if you do go, please excuse the dust. It's still under some heavy construction.   
Arigatou Gozaimasu!  
  
~*Angel*~  



	2. Touch Me

Inhaling the warm morning air, Rain squinted her eyes, annoyed by the incoming sunlight peeking through the windows. It was much, much, _much_, too early for her to be awake. Groaning softly, she started to move, only to have her movements inhibited by something heavy and...fleshy? Fluttering her thick lashes slightly, she slowly opened her eyes and looked down at the arm draped over her stomach. She tried to shift again but found it useless. This bed was nothing but a mass of tangled limbs. Smiling warmly to herself, she shifted her hand under an arm and reached up to move a strand of hair from her sleep blue eyes.   
  
It wasn't like she minded or anything.  
  
The light that drifted in through the slightly parted curtains, bathed the lovers with gentle shades of tangerine and gold, setting the walls and the white sheets on fire. Ironically, it was almost as though the light was putting their recently liberated passions into color. Rain sighed softly and turned her head to look at the pilot peacefully asleep next to her. His face was a mask of serenity, shaded only by the shadow of his ebony hair instead of a shadow of pain, or worry. For once his intense brown eyes were lidded peacefully, and his firm lips rested in a relaxed line. Her blue eyes drooped slightly, filled to the brim with adoration, enchantment, devotion, and tenderness. Her chest tightened slightly as she felt something in her heart finally exhale. It was like she could feel everything falling into place, the way she had always dreamed they would be; the way they were supposed to be.   
  
Arching her back, Rain pushed away from the mattress, turning her upper body to face Domon Kasshu. Her movement caused a chain reaction from the Neo-Japanese pilot. Pulling air deep into his lungs, Domon followed Rain's example and turned on to his side, shifting his arm from where it had once been over her stomach, to the curve in her side that came right before her hips. Unconsciously, he pulled her small body tighter against him before he fell back into the deep rhythm of sleep.   
  
He was exhausted.   
  
His body was tired from responding for the first time to each and every one of her incendiary touches. His mind ached from taking in each and every intimate detail of her beautiful body. All the while, his soul was drained from giving her every bit of love and endearment she craved for, not to mention the feeling of his own undying passion for her.   
  
He deserved this sleep, and Rain was going to let him have it.  
  
Extending her lithe digits, she lightly traced the back of her fingernails against the side of his face. At the tip of his chin, she turned her hand over, and continued back up the opposite side, this time with her fingertips. Slipping her fingers under his midnight hair, she smiled gently at it's rough, dry feeling. Pushing the dry strands back away from his face, she grinned at how his hair sat the same, with or with out that crimson bandana. But she also couldn't help grinning about where that bandana was now.  
  
~*~  
  
_Domon knelt between Rain's long legs, a smirk playing along the lines of his lips. She smiled this oddly secret smile at him, mischief dancing in her azure eyes. He was entranced, and intoxicated by nothing but the vision of her lying back on her elbows wearing nothing but her white undergarments. Lifting one leg, she bent her knee and placed the sole of her perfectly arched foot against the middle of his bare chest.   
  
Grinning, Domon reached out and caught her foot. Pushing it away from his chest, he lazily slid a finger along the gentle arch of her foot. His actions were rewarded with a squeal from the now squirming woman in front of him. Desperately, she sat up as far as she could and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Don't! I'm ticklish..."  
  
Domon grinned and traced another path from her heel to the tip of her toes earning another yelp from the still squirming Rain.  
  
"I'm beginning to notice."  
  
Laughing, Domon finally gave in to the pleading look Rain gave him.   
  
"Alright alright."  
  
Letting go of her foot, he slid his hands down the top of her foot, and over the gentle curve of her ankle. He couldn't help but marvel at just how smooth her legs were, the thought that she shaved never really occurring to him before. Grinning like a child in a candy story, he lifted her leg to his bare shoulder and rested it there, slightly amazed at how the lines of her leg seemed to fit perfectly against his shoulder. But that's how things were with her; she fit him perfectly. Turning his head, he planted a trail of kisses along her leg, his fingertips caressing her, memorizing each inch of skin. Gazing up at her for a moment, he smiled and removed his hands. Reaching to the back of his head, he untied his red bandana with nimble fingers. Pulling the ribbon from around his face, he tosses his head to the left, in an attempt to get the hair from his eyes. Still smiling, he pulled the bandana back to her leg, and with that silly smile still on his face, he tied it around her thigh...  
  
~*~  
  
_Shifting her foot, Rain noticed the feeling of something loose around her ankle. After all that moving, it was only natural that it would have moved. As the light changed to a brighter shade of yellow and moved higher in the sky, Rain allowed her thoughts to wander where they would, her hand continuing to toy with his hair.  
  
Finally her thoughts settled at the beginning point of this euphoric moment.  
  
_"Teach me...now"_  
  
~*~  
  
_Rain couldn't really recall just how they had managed to get to her room, nor how they ended up on the middle of her bed wearing scarcely nothing. Opening her eyes, she noticed that the blissful kiss that felt like it was supposed to last forever, stopped. Rather abruptly too. Blinking, she tried to focus her eyes.   
  
"Why'd you stop?"  
  
Domon flushed slightly, his hands still loosely intertwined with Rain's. His eyes were glazed, like those of a man who was just barely out of reach of treasures untold. It was obvious that he was hesitant, but he'd never stopped before. Rain pressed her lips together. His kisses were driving her crazy, taking her to unimaginable heights...then out of the blue, he decides to stop.  
  
"What am I supposed to do?"  
  
Sighing softly, she rolled her eyes playfully and released one of his hands. Draping it around his shoulder loosely, she leaned in until her lips were brushing his ear.  
  
"Don't ask. Just do."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Moron.  
  
"Touch me, Domon."  
  
"Where...?"  
  
Dear God...he was really starting to drive her crazy, in a bad way. Yet part of her couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Anywhere. What's the fun if I have to teach you everything? "  
  
If only she could get him to let go... _  
  
_"....Alright."  
_  
_And almost as though he heard her, he splayed his hand firmly against her the sensitive curve of her lower back and crushed his lips back against hers...  
  
~*~  
_  
  
She couldn't help grinning softly at that thought. It was such a bold move by Domon, one that must not have been thought out very well. Yet, it wasn't like she minded. She had taught him as much as was humanly possible in one night. Not only did she teach him about his basic physical desires, she tried to teach him how what they had done was like opening up to one another. It was, when done in the right situations, the perfect expression of love. The action that fit the word that couldn't be defined. But there was so much that she couldn't teach him. So much that she didn't want to teach him, things she wanted him to find on his own.   
  
With this game, getting there was half the fun...  
  
She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the feeling of fingertips tracing small, lazy circles against the small of her back.  
  
"And just what are you smiling about?"  
  
Rain started, and her trance was broken. Fully aware, she focused her eyes and found herself staring into a warm sea of chocolate that threatened to envelope her.   
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Hey..."  
  
The silence that followed was slightly awkward, and after a moment Rain averted her eyes. There was so much that could be said, but it just felt odd. What happened wasn't wrong, in fact it was perfect in Rain's opinion, so that wasn't it. It was simply a moment that didn't have any words. Had she not said a word, the entire morning probably would have passed with out either of them moving an inch.  
  
"I guess we should get up."  
  
Rain shattered the moment, and started to gather the sheets up around her but found that Domon didn't move. Instead he just stared at her questioningly.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Then why are getting up?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"If you want to get away from me, just say so."  
  
Rain froze in her tracks and lowered herself back down to the pillow. She stared at Domon incredulously. His face had started to flush as he stammered some kind of apology. Removing his arm, he hastily sat up and started to get out of bed, turning his back to her. Rain could have laughed. He thought he'd done something wrong, while she thought he didn't want to be around her that long. On impulse, Rain opened her arms and hugged his waist as tightly as possible. Burying her face into his neck, she remembered that this was his first time. How was he supposed to know what to do? And what appeared to be a hasty retreat on her part, could easily be taken as a negative reaction.  
  
"No."  
  
Domon shrugged his shoulder trying to push her away as he nursed his wounded pride, but Rain wouldn't let go. She only shifted one hand from around his waist to drape over his shoulder. Her slender fingertips exploring each contour of his abdomen contentedly, as she tried to rectify her mistake.  
  
"I'm sorry, Domon. You didn't do anything wrong. You were fine, it was perfect. Absolutely perfect."  
  
Domon paused and cautiously turned to face her, for a moment, his face turned into the epitome of vulnerability. After a moment he tried to voice his indifference, but it was too late.  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
Rain smiled and laughed, before she pressed her lips against his cheek leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down his jaw. Domon closed his eyes and lifted a hand to her arm around his shoulders, finally noticing the feeling of her bare skin resting against his back. He had asked her to teach him the night before, but looking back, he could safely admit he had no idea what he was getting himself into. She had not only taught him where to touch her body, but also how to touch her soul. These intimate moments with her were impressed on his memory, and would be forever.   
  
Letting out what could only be described as a purr, he turned around quickly and seized his prize, filled again with what felt like insatiable lust for her. Pulling her hands from around his waist, he intertwined his fingers with hers and let her sublime kisses fill his once empty heart again with the promise of better days to come.   
  
  
Again, and again....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_~*So go on and try it, do not deny yourself your freedom.*~_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WEE! I dunno where this story came from, but I guess I was just in a fluffy mood, so tada. Second part to 'Teach Me'! The second quote is from Jason Mraz. Spiffy artist. So yeah, enjoy! AHA I know what I was going to say! Finally I think this story lives up to its rating. ^^ Well I think so..I JUST WANT TO BE SAFE OKAY O_O sheeze...  
Ah yes, I forgot what I was going to say =D SO I wont.  
  
Enjoy and like review n stuff^^  
  
~*Angel*~  
  



End file.
